The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Recently, propagation of a wearable device such as a smartwatch, etc. has explosively increased. Accordingly, research has been actively conducted on a service capable of enhancing driver convenience and safety by linking a wearable device to a vehicle.
Meanwhile, when a driver drives a vehicle while using navigation and radio/music reproduction functions of the vehicle, the driver experiences inconvenience as below.
A navigation system gives a notice of turning right/left, etc. and a warning against a speed bump, speeding, etc. through sound. Therefore, when a function accompanied by sound output such as radio/music reproduction, etc. is used, sound listening is disturbed by the notice/warning of the navigation system. Furthermore, in general, in most vehicles, a volume of sound output is decreased when a navigation warning/notice is generated. Thus, sound listening becomes seriously inconvenient in a region in which a warning/notice is frequently generated such as a region in which a speed bump frequently appears.